


Wings of a Different Color

by indigorose50



Series: LT Week of Ships 2018 [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, fae!Robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Robbie has something to tell Sportacus. A demonstration is needed.





	Wings of a Different Color

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Favorite Colors/Drawing

It was time to be brave; something villains were not good at. But Robbie owed it to Sportacus to pluck up the courage to try.

Why did it have to be so _hard_?!

“Robbie? Are you okay?”

“Huh?”

Sportacus was looking at Robbie with concern. The two were walking back to Robbie’s lair, hand in hand. Robbie shook his head and planted his feet.

Sportacus stopped and squeezed Robbie’s hand, “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Robbie squeezed back, needing the support. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you since you told me you're transgender. It’s just… hard.”

Taking a step closer, Sportacus said, “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready, Robbie. I know how hard that kind of thing can be.”

“Yes but you _did it_. I can do it too.”

Blue unwavering eyes stared into Robbie’s own. Sportacus was so patient, so open hearted. How could Robbie be scared of that face? Licking his lips, Robbie forced himself to keep eye contact.

“Sportacus I’m fae.”

Those blue eyes trailed slightly to just over Robbie’s shoulder before jumping back, “You’re…?”

Robbie sighed, “I’m fae. A fairy. I didn’t tell you because I know how some elves are about fairies and I didn’t want to find out you were one of those who…” Why did Sportacus keep looking over his shoulder? Robbie narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “Am I boring you?”

Sportacus jumped, “No! Never!”

“Is there a bug behind me?”

“No! I— I’m glad you told me, Robbie. Of _course_ it doesn’t change anything between us.” He pulled Robbie into a hug, caressing his back comfortingly. After the anxiety Robbie had been building up all day before this reveal, the hug was welcome and soothing. He wrapped his arms around Sportacus, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Sportacus’ hand froze on his back. “Um, not that I don’t believe you but don’t fae have wings?”

Robbie cursed into Sportacus neck. “ _That’s_ what you were looking for?” He said without lifting his head.

“I’m sorry, I’m just curious.”

“Fae _do_ have wings, yes. We also have ways to keep them hidden from unsubtle elves.”

Chuckling, Sportacus resumed rubbing his back. “Can I—”

Robbie backed away from the embrace. “ _Yes_ you can see them.”

Sportacus grinned and Robbie rolled his eyes. Sportacus was adorable when he was excited. It really wasn’t fair.

Stepping away a few paces, Robbie began taking off his jacket and scarf. He tossed them to the ground before pulling off his vest. He felt the familiar magic tingle up his spine as he _stretched_. Light caught the corner of his eye and his wings flapped rapidly before settling.

Mouth slightly agape, Sportacus stared at Robbie. His eyes traced Robbie’s wings, butterfly-like and twice Robbie’s size. There was a lot to look at. To avoid his direct gaze, Robbie turned in a slow circle.

“They’re yellow,” Sportacus finally said when Robbie’s back was to him, awe coloring his voice.

“They are?” Robbie craned his head to look up at his wings, “Oh. I guess they would be.”

“You seem surprised.”

“Well they change depending on my mood.”

“Your wings _change color_?!”

Robbie turned around to face Sportacus, “Not every fae has wings like this but all my family does. It’s yellow because I’m… still a bit nervous I guess.”

“Don’t be. They’re beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful.” Sportacus stepped forward and took Robbie’s hand again, “I’m so glad you trust me enough to tell me.” He got up on his tip toes to kiss Robbie soundly on the lips. Robbie cupped his check with his free hand, his worry slipping away.

When Sportacus pulled back, he looked over Robbie’s shoulder again. “Ah. Pink.”

Robbie didn’t even need to look to know that was correct. “Pink is happiness.”

Sportacus beamed, “Well, I’m glad I can help make them pink! What other colors are there?”

“Oh the whole rainbow and then some. Red for anger, orange for jealousy, green for shock, white for stressed.”

“What about blue?”

“That’s for depresssss…” Robbie trailed off, taking in Sportacus’ blue hat, blue coat, blue scarf, blue _uniform_ and—

Sportacus nodded like he had just resigned himself to a horrible fate. “I see.”

“I-It’s not like I can _help_ it, Sportablue!” Robbie cried. The pink light of his wings was getting brighter, almost white. “My wings do what they do because… because _magic_?! _I_ don’t even know! Don’t _look_ at me like that!”

“It’s okay! I’m not offended!” Sportacus placed his hands on Robbie’s shoulders. “Look, I don’t care if it’s my favorite color. I want to make sure your wings are _never_ blue. Understand?”

It was Sportacus’ Hero Face. The “Everything is going to be okay” face. Robbie could only nod. Sportacus smiled, “Now, what makes them purple?”

Robbie blinked at the sudden question, “Um content? Relaxed?”

“Well then.” Sportacus bent down and picked up Robbie’s coat, scarf, and vest. He took Robbie’s hand and started leading him toward the hatch. “Let’s go inside, get some warm tea, and watch a movie. We’ve had a long day.”

With a sigh, Robbie let himself be pulled along. Sportacus looked over Robbie’s shoulder once more. “Just like I thought. You look _amazing_.”

Looking up, Robbie could already see his wings turning lavender. He felt his own face turn red at all these complaints. “Why did you want purple?”

Sportacus pulled him forward for a quick kiss, “Silly. That’s _your_ favorite color. Let’s get our tea.”


End file.
